yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 109
| romaji = Igunisu o Karu Mono | japanese translated = The Ignis Hunter | english = | japanese air date = July 10, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = Yoshida Shin | director = Yamamoto Ryuta | storyboard artist = Yamamoto Ryuta | animation director = Noh Gil-bo }} "The Ignis Hunter" is the one-hundredth-and-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on July 10, 2019. Featured Duel: Ai vs. Pandor Turn 2: Pandor Pandor activates "Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle", whose effect lets her add 1 "Topologina" monster from her Deck to her hand when it is activated. She adds "Topologina Babee". Since Ai and Pandor have an equal amount of LP, Pandor Special Summons "Topologina Babee" (100/100) from her hand via its own effect. Since she controls a "Topologina" monster that was Special Summoned this turn, Pandor Special Summons "Topologina Maybee" (800/100) from her hand via its own effect, but she cannot Normal Summon on the turn she uses this effect. She uses "Babee" and "Maybee" to Link Summon "Topologina Sassabee" (1000/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Since "Sassabee" was Link Summoned, its effect lets Pandor return all the "Topologina" Link Materials used for the summon from her GY to her hand. Pandor sends a "Topologina" monster from her hand to her GY to Special Summon "Topologina Gatsbee" (1500/100) from her hand via its own effect. She uses "Sassabee" and "Gatsbee" to Link Summon "Topologic Trisbaena" (2500/LINK-3/↙↑↘). She sends "Topologina Maybee" from her hand to the GY to Special Summon another "Topologina Gatsbee" from her hand via its own effect to a zone "Trisbaena" points to. As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Trisbaena" points to, its effect banishes that monster and all Spell/Trap cards on the field, then inflicts 500 damage to Ai for each of Ai's cards banished by this effect. Ai chains his set "A.I. Shadow", increasing the ATK of an "@Ignister" monster he controls by 800 and forcing all monsters Pandor controls to attack it this turn. He targets "Fire Phoenix @Ignister" ("Fire Phoenix": 2300 → 3100 ATK). The effect of "Trisbaena" resolves, banishing "Beehicle", "A.I. Shadow", "Ignister A.I.Land" and Ai's set "TA.I. Strike" (Ai: 4000 → 2500 LP). Since "Beehicle" was banished while in the Spell/Trap Zone, its effect lets Pandor add 1 banished "Topologina" card to her hand; she adds "Beehicle". Since "A.I. Shadow" left the field while face-up, its effect lets Ai draw a card. Pandor reactivates "Beehicle", whose effect lets her add "Topologina Bambee" from her Deck to her hand. Pandor banishes "Babee" and "Maybee" from her GY to Special Summon "Topologina Bambee" (1000/100) from her hand via its own effect. She uses "Trisbaena" and "Bambee" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. She banishes "Bambee" and "Gatsbee" from her GY to Special Summon another "Topologina Bambee" from her hand via its own effect to a zone "Bomber Dragon" points to. As a monster was summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, the effect of "Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. Since it was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, the effect of "Fire Phoenix" lets Ai destroy 1 monster Pandor controls. He targets "Bomber Dragon", but as an effect would destroy a Cyberse monster she controls, Pandor banishes "Beehicle" instead via its own effect to prevent that monster from being destroyed. "Bomber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Templar @Ignister", but Ai discards "Donyoribo @Ignister" from his hand via its own effect to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. As "Bomber Dragon" attacked Ai's monster, its effect inflicts damage to Ai equal to that monster's original ATK (Ai: 2500 → 200 LP). Pandor sets a card. Turn 3: Ai During Ai's Standby Phase, he Special Summons "Fire Phoenix" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) from the GY via its own effect to a zone "Bomber Dragon" points to. The effect of "Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, and since "Fire Phoenix" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, its effect lets Ai destroy "Bomber Dragon". Since a Link Monster she controlled was destroyed by a card effect, Pandor activates her set "Topologina Beeswax", putting counters on it equal to the destroyed monster's Link Rating and one for every banished "Topologina" monster ("Beeswax" counters: 0 → 9). While "Beeswax" is face-up, neither player takes Battle Damage if the amount is less than the number of counters on it x 500, and if a monster battles one counter is removed after damage calculation. Ai activates "A.I.dle Reborn", letting him Special Summon an "@Ignister" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Fire Phoenix". "Fire Phoenix" attacks directly. Since "Fire Phoenix" attacked, Ai activates its effect, reducing the Battle Damage from that battle to 0 and inflicting damage to Pandor equal to its ATK. As an effect that inflicts damage activated while he controls a face-up "@Ignister" monster, Ai activates the effect of "Donyoribo" in his GY, banishing it to either double that damage or reduce it to 0. Ai chooses to double the effect damage (Pandor: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.